dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
The Hand of Fate
"The Hand of Fate" is the thirty-second episode of . It depicts the appearance of Karkull a demon that intends to possess every mortal in the area. After he confronts Superman he takes the Daily Planet as his base of operations. When Superman finds that he can get hurt by this creature and can't enter into the premises he enlists the aid of Doctor Fate to help him seal the fate of Karkull. Plot A lone thief wanders through a university's storage room where several artifacts are kept. He accidentally drops a clay jar and discovers there's a stone tablet inside. The tablet's writing magically changes to English and he reads it out loud. He suddenly notices that his eyes are glowing and his skin has turned jet black. After escaping the university he transforms into the demon Karkull. Karkull crushes the stone tablet and starts wreaking havoc on the city. Superman hears a disturbance and heads out to confront the creature that is currently destroying the police units that confront him. Superman saves the police and a fight begins. The two seem evenly matched but Karkull manages to scratch Superman thereby cutting his flesh. Superman hurls Karkull into the Daily Planet Building and Karkull claims it for his own. The building is surrounded by a force field and Superman finds that he cannot break through. The SCU tries breaking through but they aren't any more successful than Superman. A girl shows up and claims that it's an encanto: a spell of protection. She also explains of Karkull. Superman claims that he knows where he can get help and leaves. Superman goes to see Doctor Fate and is greeted by his wife Inza. Inza heals his wound and fixes his suit. Doctor Fate shows up after hearing the name of Karkull but claims that he won't help as he's quit. He explains to Superman that he's grown tired of fighting evil that will never stop coming. He invites Superman to join him in his own domain but Superman refuses him. Inza gives Superman a talisman that may be of help to him and lets him leave, as her powers cannot hurt Karkull. Doctor Fate tells her that she sent Superman to his grave but she dismisses him. Meanwhile, Karkull continues working on his spell. The building has been turned to crystal and he succeeds in opening a portal to his realm where he can summon evil spirits onto earth. The spirits start possessing the people in the building and turn them into demons. Even Lois and Jimmy are captured and transformed. Superman returns and finds that the talisman can open the field. He enters leaving the SCU behind. Once again Superman confronts Karkull but is attacked by the possessed demons. With some difficulty, Superman manages to fight them off but is cautioned of their true identities and starts to hold back. He finally gets to Karkull but cannot stop him and is captured. Karkull mocks Superman but soon finds himself confronted by Doctor Fate. Doctor Fate summons the Artifact stating that the artifact cannot be destroyed but before he can call out the incantation to stop Karkull, Karkull shoots it causing it to drop into the pit where he has summoned his minions. Doctor Fate sends Superman after it and stays to confront Karkull himself. Karkull soon captures Doctor Fate and sets his minions on him. While Doctor Fate is getting pummeled Superman desperately goes after the tablet. He is hit by some of the spirits but not possessed. Finally, he manages to get the tablet but is confronted by a huge entity that he only barely manages to escape. When Fate sees that Superman has the tablet, he finishes the incantation and Karkull is pulled back into the table. Everything then goes back to normal. Back at Fate's house, Doctor Fate explains that he only went back because Superman went back even though he didn't stand a chance. This proved to him that the forces of evil weren't the only forces that wouldn't give up. Cast Trivia * This episode is the first to show Superman's vulnerability to magic. * Though Superman seems to know Doctor Fate, this is their first meeting seen in the show. * This incarnation of Doctor Fate is Kent Nelson, as shown by the appearance of Inza. Quotes Hand of Fate, The